1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to barbecue and cooler carrying devices, and more particularly to barbecue and cooler carrying devices which are portable and allow for barbecues with minimum environmental impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous barbecues and coolers have been proposed and implemented for picnics, barbecues, parties, and other outdoor events. Various structures have been proposed and utilized for such purposes.
In general, both barbecues and coolers provide for easy and convenient cooking and cooling of food and drinks in an outdoor environment. However, there are significant problems with conventional barbecue and coolers, and particularly with barbecues, when transporting them to the beach, to a boat, to a camp site, or other locations. In particular, barbecue supplies must be carrier to the site and ashes, hot coals, and other litter create a significant environmental problem. For example, hot coals left at a barbecue site are not only unsightly, they also create a very real threat of environmental damage by fire. Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved portable carrying apparatus for barbecues and coolers which may be easily and conveniently used to carrying a barbecue kettle, charcoal, cooler, food, and other supplies to a barbecue or picnic site, and allows for the convenient removal of ashes, coals, trash, and other debris from the site.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.